channel_tibbfandomcom-20200214-history
Veggie Brother Teen Edition 4
Veggie Brother Teen Edition 4 (t4) is the fourth series of the online reality TV show spin-off, Veggie Brother Teen Edition. It launched on 10 October 2014 and will last for 36 days. Production Auditions Veggie Brother picked the housemates by having them selected out of all civilians in the world. Presenters On 2 October 2014, it was announced that Josiah Stuart would become the host. Logo The logo was officially unveiled on 2 October 2014. The logo has changed the eye completely, to a generic look based off of Big Brother Norway & Sweden, and Big Brother Suomi (Finland). Housemates Main article: List of Veggie Brother t4 Housemates On Day 1, 10 Housemates entered the house. On Day 12, 3 intruders entered the house immediately before nominations. On Day 18, 2 more intruders (Leo's boyfriend, Taylor; and Estelle from BBAU 2012) entered the house following the eviction. Nominations table The first housemate in each box was nominated for two points, and the second housemate was nominated for one point. If a housemate has the Nominations Grenade, the nomination is for 3 points; unless a punishment or twist affects nominations. Nominations Grenade The Nominations Grenade is a weekly twist to nominations. It is a special secret power given to a housemate. The Nominations Grenade gives an advantage to that housemate for nominations in that given week. They also have 1 nomination that is for 3 points, unless a punishment or twist affects nominations. * In Day 3's nominations, Fernanda T. had 9 nomination points, which she could nominate with and use to buy special information at 1 point a piece. * In Day 8's nominations, Charlie was told he could double the point totals of the nominations of any housemate. Including himself, he doubled 5 housemates' nominations. * In Day 12's nominations, the male housemates were told that all of the female housemates (except Bri and Kia) are automatically nominated, however; they were told that they must save a female as a group. The males were exempt from nominations; however, Devin would be nominated for the intruder eviction on Day 15 alongside Bri and Kia. * In Day 19's nominations, Kia had 9 nomination points, which she could nominate with and use to buy special information at 1 point a piece. * In Day 24's nominations, Estelle, Frank, and Taylor all had their points doubled; and were the only housemates to nominate. Note: The Housemate(s) holding the grenade, each week it was in play, is marked in green. Notes * Frank and Keanu talked about nominations without microphones. Veggie Brother punished them by giving them 3 penalty points and automatically nominating the two of them. This incident made Fernanda T. the sole housemate to nominate on Day 3. Early on Day 3, Veggie Brother decided to let Frank and Keanu off the hook by taking away their automatic nominations and everyone will nominate live on Day 3. * Veggie Brother gave all of the female housemates the Nominations Grenade, with their power called 'Guy Power'. All of the female housemates are automatically nominated, however; the males must save a female as a group. The females not saved by the males will face the public vote. * Due to being intruders; Bri, Devin, and Kia faced an intruder eviction on Day 15. On Day 12, Bri and Kia were exempt from being nominated due to being intruders; while Devin was a part of the 'Guy Power' twist. * Because Frank, Keanu, and Lexi discussed nominations; nominations were cancelled, and all housemates faced the public vote; to culminate in a double eviction with evictions on both Day 17 and Day 18. * Frank and Keanu got automatically nominated for every round of nominations until they are evicted, in addition to a strike and 3 penalty points. Lexi received a strike and 3 penalty points. * Charlie and Kia got into a massive fight in the backyard. Charlie was given a strike for breaking 2 fundamental rules of the game. After much deliberation, Veggie Brother removed Charlie in the early hours of Day 19. * Due to not breaking rules and making sure no one breaks rules, Frank had his permanent nomination revoked by Veggie Brother. * Due to passing her secret task, Kia was given a free pass to the Final on Day 36. On Day 28, Kia was told that she could give a second free pass to the final to another housemate. She chose Estelle. * For the final round of nominations, all housemates were given 6 points to nominate with. * The public were voting for the housemate to win rather than to evict. External links *Official site